Status Quo
Status Quo is a British rock band , formed in 1962 by Alan Lancaster and Francis Rossi . Content [ hide ] *1 Biography *2 Band Members *3 Discography **3.1 Albums **3.2 Singles **3.3 Radio 2 Top 2000 **3.4 DVDs *4 External link Biography [ edit ] Status Quo [1] , also known as The Quo or just Quo, are an English rock band whose music is characterized by a strong boogie and boogie-woogie style. The roots of the group lie in "The Spectres" founded by Francis Rossi and Alan Lancaster students in 1962. After several lineup changes, the band end of 1967, "The Status Quo", which ultimately "Status Quo" was in 1970. Has more than 60 hits in the UK earned the band more than any other rock band. [2] 22 singles reached the top ten in the United Kingdom . The band began in the Underground rock in the 60s under the name The Spectres (not to be confused with the Australian group The Spectres , where Bon Scott starred in before he joined AC / DC came out). Around 1967, the band members discovered the psychedelic rock and they changed their name to Traffic and not much later in Traffic Jam (to avoid confusion with the band Traffic by Steve Winwood ). At the end of that year they pulled Rick Parfitt and they called Status Quo . After a brief psychedelic period with several hits like 'Pictures of Matchstick Men', 'Black Veils of Melancholy "and" Ice in the Sun "Quo changed his style with the album Dog of two head . Gradually, with the albums Piledriver and Hello early seventies to a wide audience. The band has developed its own distinctive style of few chords, simple lyrics and a solid rhythm.The band scored major hits including worldwide Mean Girl , Paper Plane , Caroline , Down Down , Break the Rules , Whatever you want , Rockin all over the world , The Wanderer and in the army now , but never broke through in the U.S.. The biggest hit was the band in 1975 with the live version of Roll over lay down , from the album Hello(1973). The year 1982 was for Status Quo in the sign of their twentieth anniversary. The band released an album titled: 1 +9 +8 +2 (the sum of the digits is 20). Drummer John Coghlan left the band during the recording of this album and was replaced by Pete Kircher . Also Andy Bown became an official member of Status Quo then. Bown worked closely for many years with the band. On May 14, 1982 Status Quo played at the NEC in Birmingham . Stood the royal couple among the 11,000-strong crowd Charles and Diana . A portion of the concert was published later that year on an album entitled Live At The NEC . In 1984 the band decided to stop touring. Once a major world tour was undertaken: the The End Of The Road Tour . This ended with a final gig in Milton Keynes . BassistAlan Lancaster left Status Quo and settled in Australia. Francis Rossi and Rick Parfitt worked in 1984 with the Band Aid single Do they know it's Christmas . This song, a worldwide number one hit was, was recorded to raise money for the gigantic famine in Africa . Alan Lancaster came out of retirement in 1985 when Status Quo Live Aid opened with Rocking all over the world . This concert was a continuation of the collection of Band Aid , and was in two stages, Wembley Stadium, London and JFK stadium Philadelphia played. Although particularly critical in this concert before media was expressed, the band got the 72,000-strong audience to sing along and dance. Have hindsight acknowledged their wrong the skeptics: the opening was shown a sublime move by Bob Geldof. The atmosphere was from the first song matchless. In April 1986 Parfitt and Rossi, decided after some legal wrangling with Alan Lancaster on the name Status Quo yet again to go on tour, this time in the company of John "Rhino" Edwards on bass, Jeff Rich on drums and Andy Bown on keyboards. In August of that year, a new album came out: In The Army Now . The title track was a cover of the Dutch duo Bolland and Bolland . This song was released as a single and scored the band here is one of their greatest hits along. In the former Soviet Union , where when Perestroika began, received Status Quo live performances with a super stardom. Alan Lancaster gave the Status Quo repertoire an Australian continued his Lancaster Bombers . John Coghlan has remained active with the old Status Quo repertoire. After several albums Status Quo came in 2002 with " Heavy Traffic ". Meanwhile, drummer Jeff Rich was left and he was replaced by Matt Letley . With this new album Status Quo hit the road again early seventies: solid and straightforward rock. Heavy Traffic was followed in 2003 by a cover album, called " Riffs ". This was not only covers listening, but also re-recorded classics like Caroline , Whatever you want , Down the dust pipe and Rockin 'all over the world . http://commons.wikimedia.org/wiki/File:Status_Quo1978.jpg On September 19, 2005, the band released another album, The Party Is not Over Yet . The appearance of this album was accompanied by a world tour.Moreover, in 2005, celebrated the fact that Francis Rossi and Rick Parfitt had previously know each other. Forty years ago The tour was interrupted in December 2005 due to health Rick Parfitt. Initially throat cancer was suspected by him, but that turned out not to be the case. The band played in 2006 at the Arrow Rock Festival in Lichtenvoorde . http://commons.wikimedia.org/wiki/File:Arrow_Festival2006_Status_Quo2.JPG On November 6, 2006 the first official live DVD came out: Just Doin 'It . This included recordings of the concert Status Quo in May 2006 gave the NEC in Birmingham. The British music magazine NME called Status Quo in 2006 to become the most successful British band ever, because they have scored than any other British band. more song climbed (61) On July 1, 2007, the band played at the " Concert for Diana "at the Wembley stadium, the song Rockin 'All Over The World . On July 27, 2007 the band performed at the opening of the Zwarte Cross festival in Lichtenvoorde . On August 11 of that year, Status Quo was closing the first edition of Pinkpop Classic . The 33th album by Status Quo appeared on September 17, 2007: In Search of the Fourth Chord , a name that referred to the fact that Status Quo (wrongly) was regularly accused of only three chords to use. In September 2008 the band released together with the German band "Scooter", a Techno version of "Whatever you want." In early December of that year, the band released its first ever Christmas single, "It's Christmastime. In February 2010, Rick and Francis in England were appointed for charities to OBE of the British Empire. Their contribution to pop music and work In 2011, the new album Quid Pro Quo came out. The CD consists of new songs that are reminiscent of earlier times. In September 2012 a new documentary came out, Hello Quo, Alan G Parker. This also worked former members of the Frantic Four, Alan Lancaster and John Coghlan, participated. Lancaster and Coghlan also played along with Parfitt and Rossi during a nine-story concert tour in Britain in March 2013. In 2013 there was a real movie with Rossi and Parfitt starring out, Bula Quo, directed by Stuart St. Paul. It is an action-comedy. There will be a re-recorded soundtrack with hits and some new songs. Band members [ edit ] *Francis Rossi ( vocals , guitar ) *Rick Parfitt (vocals, guitar) *Andy Bown ( keyboards ) *Leon Cave ( drums ) *John 'Rhino' Edwards ( bass ) Former band members *Roy Lines (keyboard) - to 1970 *John Coghlan (drums) - until 1982 *Alan Lancaster (vocals, bass) - to 1985 *Pete Kircher (drums) - 1982 to 1985 *Jeff Rich (drums) - 1986 to 2000 *Matt Letley (drums) - 2000 to 2013 Discography [ edit ] Albums [ edit ] Singles [ edit ] Radio 2 Top 2000 [ edit ] DVDs [ Edit ] Category:Bands